character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobias Grimm
Tobias Grimm is a supporting character in the lettuceverse, and is a member of Jake Jones's vigilante group. Background When Tobias was a child, he was in a near-fatal car crash Over the next days, his power, "Alter-Ego" as Tobias started calling it got more and more aggressive, to the point where it killed his parents and tried attacking him. Out of fear for everyone else's well-being, Tobias ran away after his parents were killed and lived in solitude. In this period, he became extremely nihilistic and guilt-ridden, as if he died, his parents wouldn't have died. Despite this, he saw his Alter-Ego as a horrible curse and reminder of that day, so he never let it kill him out of respect for his parents. Around the start of the Lettuceverse, Tobias decided that criminials like him were unfit to live, and became a vigilante that tracked down criminals and brutally murdered them. ARC 1:The Lettuceverse Tobias was initally a vigilante that brutally killed criminals he deemed unfit to live as a way to cope with his guilty over killing his parents, but was soon caught by Jake Jones. After a while, he gained Jake's trust and slowly started accepting that what he was doing was wrong. Tobias joined Jake's vigilante group as atonement for his actions, and thanks to Jake's kindess towards him, Tobias started resolving most of his issues, which in turn made his Alter-Ego stop lashing out at him. Tobias is fiercly loyal to Jake, arguably more then Riley is. ARC 2:Legacy Tobias is a main character in the Legacy RP. He is the stoic straight man of the group, usually indifferent to the other heroes antics. He seems to get along with Matthew and Bonnie the best, and is seemingly rather aloof to the rest. ARC 3:Amalgam Tobias has a main role in the second season of the Amalgam RP. Information Appearance Tobias is average height and very pale. He has messy,unkempt hair and a crazed look in his eyes most of the time. He also has a sloppy look about him. He has an uncountable amount of bags under his eyes. He wears a purple knit cap with a black bobble that he tends to fiddle with. Personality Tobias is a very paranoid person, understandably as a result from his power. He does have a very serious and dramatic way of speaking however, and takes his duties seriously. He also has a worryingly Nihilistic nature, and is rather stoic to personal injuries. Tobias is also perpetually exhausted due to his insomnia and forced sleep-deprivation, which leads to him yawning often and consuming a very unsafe amount of coffee. Despite his off-putting personality, Tobias is a selfless person who would put other members of his team over his own well-being. Despite this, he is rather ruthless in his fighting tactics, and has no problem outright killing villains that threaten his friends and society in general. Tobias also seems to enjoy embracing being the dark, brooding type as he says overly dramatic things about situations and tends to hang around in dark corners, casually dodging attacks from his Alter-Ego. Despite all of this, Tobias is extremely socially awkward due to being pent up in his room since the incident from his past, and is very out of touch with people. Due to this, Tobias tends to overeexaggerate his mysterious and dark nature, usually weirding out the people around him. Also, Tobias tends to make friends with children extremely easy for no reason, possibly because they find his over the top nature funny and he has a quite a caring demeanor ironically. Abilities * Alter-Ego:Tobias has a copy of himself made from dark energy he can shapeshift and control. His Alter-Ego does try and kill him if it isn't being controlled and has a highly agressive nature. It is also extremely powerful, but it's power weakens in the presence of harsh light or fire. It is also pretty sturdy and can block a wide variety of attacks while being controlled. * Enhanced Reflexes: Tobias has better dodging reflexes then a normal human due to dodging attacks from his Alter-Ego all his life. * Insomnia:Since Tobias can only sleep in 15 minute intervals or else his Alter-Ego will manifest and kill him, which makes him able to go longer without sleep then an average human. Stats Power:4/5 Speed:2/5 Endurance:3/5 Technique:4/5 Intelligence:3/5 Agreeableness:5/5 Composure:5/5 Trivia * Tobias's power was based on the legend of Edward Mordake. * In the second season of the Amalgam RP, there is a running gag of Tobias making fast friends with any child they meet, such as Joan and Megan. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Legacy Category:Lettuceverse